LAS TITULARES DEL EQUIPO FEMENIL DE SEIGAKU
by DARKWING-SAN
Summary: Ryoko una nueva chica ingresa a Seigaku llamando la atencion de Ryoma, ahora en el equipo femenil los secretos se revelaran ¿Tezuka y la capitana Nesumi tuvieron un romance? ¿Acaso hay un mejor duo de oro? ¿Sakuno revelara sus sentimientos a Ryoma?
1. Chapter 1

Ryoma como siempre en sus clases se encontraba distraído, pero ese día sucedería algo nuevo .

-Ya puedes pasar- dijo el profesor

En ese momento entro al salón de clases una chica , no era muy alta, apenas y pasaba a el 1.50 m , su cabello era una combinación de café y naranja, su expresión algo fría, su cabello iba suelto a la altura del hombro y sus ojos eran de un color azul claro.

-Ella es su nueva compañera , Mochida Ryoko. A partir de hoy estudiara aquí con ustedes, sean amables con ella-

A lado de Ryoma había un banco vació, el profesor señalando hacia aquel lugar le pidio a Ryoko que se sentara ahí.

Ryoko se sentó en aquel banco , y el día prosiguió normalmente , pero Ryoma sentia dentro de el que esa chica tenia algo diferente y por alguna razon no dejaba de observarla, percatandose de eso Sakuno y Tomoka.

Ya cuando terminaron las clases Ryoko se disponia a ir alas canchas de tenis para mujeres , pero debido a que era nueva no tenia idea de donde se encontraban. Afortunadamente Ryoma iba pasando por ahí , y Ryoko no dudo en preguntarle

-Disculpa...¿Podrías decirme donde se encuentran las canchas para mujeres?-

-Se encuentran por ahí –dijo Ryoma señalando en una direccion.

- Te lo agradezco mucho- dijo Ryoko.

Ryoko se alejo en aquella dirección, en ese momento Momoshiro se acerco a Ryoma dándole un pequeño golpe en la espalda

-Linda chica ¿acaso es tu novia?-

-¿A que te refieres ? Ella solo me pregunto donde se encontraban las canchas para mujeres-

-Bueno, si tu dices- replico Momoshiro mientras ponía sus brazos detrás de la cabeza y regresaba a las canchas junto con Ryoma.

Ryoko llego a las canchas de mujeres , estaba sorprendida todas las mujeres se encontraban entrenando en perfecta sincronía, además también las chicas de séptimo se estaban entrenando, Ryoko estaba muy emocionada quería empezar a jugar cuanto antes

Pero de pronto sintió que alguien le tocaba la espalda

-¡HOLA!-

Ryoko salto en sobremanera ya que se había asustado mucho, entonces volteo para ver quien la había causado tal susto.

Era un chica casi de su misma estatura, su cabello era café claro y lo llevaba suelto peinado con dos coletas a los lados, traía puesto el uniforme del club de tenis femenil ( una blusa blanca, con las mangas color amarilla , igual que el cuello )

-Disculpa si te asuste- dijo un poco apenada la chica

- No...no hay problema-

- Eres nueva en la escuela ¿ verdad?, mucho gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Kotomi -

-Mucho gusto Kotomí , mi nombre es Ryoko- mientras se tomaba de la mano de Kotomo

-¿Con quien debo hablar para ingresar en el club de tennis?- pregunto Ryoko

-Vamos con la capitana – Mientras Kotomi tomaba a Ryoko de la mano , y corrian hacia donde estaba la capitana.


	2. Chapter 2

-Espera ¿ no necesito alguna solicitud a algo así?- quedándose parada

-Si no sabes jugar muy bien si, pero si ya sabes todo lo que tienes que saber sobre tenis y ya puedes mantener un juego con alguien, solo tenemos que hablar con la capitana-

- Entonces vamos con la capitana- decía Ryoko , mientras Kotomi volvía a tomar su mano.

Ryoko había oído que en el equipo de hombres el capitán Tezuka Kunimitsu era muy temido y muy fuerte, incluso en su antigua escuela , los hombre hablaban de lo mucho que les gustaría jugar con él aun incluso aunque perdieran.

-¡Capitana!- grito Kotomi

En ese momento volteo un chica de estatura media con el cabello corto y castaño, llevaba puesto el uniforme de las titulares ( rosa de las mangas y cuello, con una franja del mismo color donde terminaba la blusa), llevaba amarrado a la cintura su chaqueta .

-Ella es la capitana , Nesumi- Kotomi se detenía junto con Ryoko para presentarla a la capitana.

-Capitana , ella es mi nueva amiga Ryoko y quisiera saber si ella puede entrar al club de tenis-

-Disculpe ¿usted es la capitana?- preguntaba Ryoko

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- respondió Nesumi

-Bueno...es que yo me la imaginaba...pues usted sabe...-

-Como el capitán del equipo de hombres, Tezuka-

-Algo así-

-Sabes ..yo si demuestro mis sentimientos y procuro no hacerle daño a las personas con mi fría personalidad- mientras Nesumi bajaba la mirada

-No quise ofenderla-

-No te preocupes, pero dime ¿ quieres entrar al club de tenis?

- Me encantaría, además ya he jugado tenis-

-¿Qué tal si me demuestras que tan bien juegas, jugando un partido contra Kotomi,Kotomi es una de nuestras mejores jugadoras, incluso a llegado a ser titular pero en el anterior torneo de ranking perdio contra la subcapitana.

-Dime ¿ Te parece buena idea?-

- Por mi no hay problema- dijo Kotomi

-Me gusta la idea- dijo Ryoko

-Si logras ganarle un partido a Kotomi, estarás dentro del club-

Ryoko y Kotomi se prepararon, en la cancha

-Trata de no odiarme- dijo Ryoko con un voz desafiante

Kotomi fue la primera en sacar , rápidamente Ryoko devolvió la pelota , haciendo voleas, revés , de derecha , incluso hizo un saque twist.

En otro lado los chicos se decían unos a otros

-Vamos a las canchas de las mujeres, parece que esta jugando una chica nueva contra una ex-titular.-

-Además la chica nueva esta dominando el partido- se repetían unos a otros

Los titulares del equipo varonil oyeron aquellas platicas.

-Quisiera ir a verlas- decía Momoshiro – además las chicas son muy bonitas-

-Fzzzzzzz, deja de decir estupideces—replicaba Kaoru

-¡No te metas , serpiente¡-

Ambos comenzaban a pelear, pero en ese momento el capitan Tezuka los interrumpia.

-¡Concentrese! Y dejen de distraerse con las platicas de los demás-

-Si capitán- decían los dos a una sola voz

-¡Ahora 20 vueltas a la cancha!-

Kaoru y Momoshiro se miraban furiosamente y comenzaban a correr .

Fuji se acerco a Tezuka.

-Yo creo que seria interesante ver un partido de las chicas, después de todo juegan muy bien-

-Los partidos de las chicas no son de nuestra incumbencia- decia Tezuka con una voz mas seria de lo normal.

-Lo dices ¿por aquella chica,Tezuka ya ha pasado mucho tiempo , esto ya no debe afectarte-

-Fuji...eso ya no importa , hay que entrenar para llegar a las nacionales-

-Tezuka...-

Mientras con las chicas, Ryoko salio victoriosa en el partido contra Kotomi, todas las chicas del club estaban muy sorprendidas . Después de terminar Kotomi y Ryoko se estrecharon de las manos.

-Juegas muy bien- dijo Kotomi muy sonriente

-Gracias , tu tampoco lo haces mal-

Nesumi se acerco a Ryoko.

-Ryoko, bienvenida al club femenil de Tenis-

-Gracias capitana-

-Sabes... eres muy buena , tal ves si te pones a practicar mas , puedes llagar a ser una titular ; Los torneos de ranking son en una semana, bueno Ryoko cuídate mucho-

-Vamos Ryoko te presentare a las demás- Kotomi tomaba nuevamente la mano de Ryoko-

Kotomi la llevo a las canchas donde entrenaban las titulares-

-Oye Kotomi ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Claro Ryoko-

-¿Por qué la capitana se entristeció cuando hable del capitán Tezuka?

- No se mucho sobre eso, pero al parecer la capitana tuvo una relación muy estrecha con el capitán Tezuka y termino de una forma muy triste, bueno eso me han dicho-

-Vaya nunca lo imagine-

CONTINUARA...


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

- No importa, vamos con las demás- decía Kotomi

Las titulares estaban en las canchas entrenando , Kotomi y Ryoko miraban desde afuera de las canchas.

-Ellas son las titulares- señalando con el dedo a las chicas dentro de la cancha

- Vaya ... así que estas son las titulares-

En ese momento oyeron una voz detrás de ellas

-¿No les han dicho que es de mala educación apuntar con el dedo?-

Ambas voltearon hacia atrás y vieron una chica alta, de tez blanca delgada , con cabello rojo, lacio y peinado con una cola, llevaba puestas unas gafas con el enmarcado rojo en forma de rectángulos.

Ryoko sintió algo de escalofríos puesto que esa chica, parecía un fantasma.

-Tu debes ser Ryoko- mirandola

-Kotomi, esfuérzate mas- cambiando al mirada hacia Kotomi- y procura ganar la próxima vez que juegues contra alguien-

Aquella chica entro a las canchas con las demás titulares.

-Ella es Sayaka Utsugi esta en noveno grado , es la subcapitana, además es la mas inteligente de su clase y ganado muchos concursos de matemáticas, se dice que le ofrecieron adelantarla hasta la universidad ,pero ella rechazo la propuesta.-

-Así que aquí hay una cerebrito, seria interesante jugar contra ella, pero sigue dando miedo- mientras ambas reían en voz baja .

-¡Una chica nueva!- se oían dos voces al unísono.

De las canchas salían un par de gemelas, ambas con dos coletas , con un flequillo peinado ala lado contrario una de la otra, su cabello era muy claro ,casi rubio , tenían unos ojos grandes he iban agarradas de la mano.

- Me llamo Yuri-

-Y yo Yumi-

- Y somos la mejor pareja de dobles en Seigaku- volvían a decir al unísono

-Tu eres la que ...- decia Yuri

- le gano a Kotomi- decia Yumi

-Mucho gusto en conocerlas, como saben mi nombre es Ryoko-

- Eres muy buena jugando, ojala entres como titular con nosotras-

Sayaka las llamo enseguida.

-Yuri, Yumi, vengan enseguida y no se estén distrayendo-

-Sayaka como siempre enojada- Yuri y Yumi decían al mismo tiempo- Bye bye-

Mientras ambas volvían a la cancha

-Son algo extrañas- pensaba Ryoko

-Ellas son las hermanas Yanagi, estan en noveno grado mejor conocidas como las hermanas relámpago, ambas son muy ágiles , y prefieren jugar de dobles, aunque en sencillos ninguna lo hace nada mal. Algunos dicen que si enfrentan al dúo de oro ganarían fácilmente, aunque personalmente creo que ambos quedarían empatados-

Dentro de las canchas se oía gritar a una chica de cabello muy corto, color café fuerte , que al parecer jugaba contra otra de cabello largo sujetado con una especia de diadema blanca

-¡GANE!¡TE GANE!- mientras la chica de cabello corto saltaba

- ¡¿Qué acaso no te puedes callar!?- replicaba la chica de la diadema- ¡Lo único que sabes hacer bien es alardear!-

-Ja , lo que pasa es que estas celosa-

-¿¡Yo celosa¿Celosa de una loca como tu?-

-¡A quien llamas loca!¡Idiota!-

-¡A la única loca que vea!-

Ambas comenzaron a acercarse una ala otra con toda la intención de pelearse, pero antes de que pudieran acercarse lo suficiente como para golpearse, otra chica alta de cabello negro, sujetado solamente de las puntas de su largo cabello ,las separo.

-Dejen de gritar no ven que molestan a las demás con tanto escándalo-

-¡Ella no sabe perder!- contestaba la chica de pelo corto

-¡Y tu no sabes callarte!- replicaba la chica de diadema

-¡Ya van a empezar de nuevo-

En ese momento la capitana Nesumi , llego para intervenir.

-¡Que ninguna de las dos , puede callarse¡Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes!¡Quiero que ambas se callen de una vez!¡AHORA 50 LAGARTIJAS!

Ambas chicas se pusieron a hacer lagartijas mientras con la mirada se demostraban una furia mutua.

Ryoko y Kotomi observaban.

-Por lo que veo esas dos se llevan muy bien- decía Ryoko con un tono sarcástico..

-Esas dos siempre están asi-

-Por el uniforme que llevan puesto también son titulares ¿cierto?-

-Si como veras, esa chica del pelo corto es Saiko y aquella chica de la diadema es Mikoto como viste siempre están peleando y esa otra que las separo es Mayuri-

-¿La capitana es de carácter fuerte?- preguntaba Ryoko

-No, la verdad es que la capitana tiene un carácter muy amigable, pero con esas dos hay que ponerse estrictas-


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

-Cambiando de tema¿ tu en que año estas?- pregunto Ryoko a Kotomi

-Estoy en octavo grado ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-No...por nada- mientras Ryoko se tocaba la cabeza –(mide lo mismo que yo y esta en octavo grado) pensaba

Después de eso Kotomi y Ryoko fueron a entrenar a otras canchas, el día transcurrió y cuando llego la hora de irse, Ryoko se dio cuenta de que era observada por un chico con unos ojos desafiantes, pero debido a que era nueva no supo reconocerlo muy bien y solo siguió caminando.

Al dia siguiente cuando Ryoko llego a su salón de clase, todos sus compañeros de inmediato se pararon para felicitarla o preguntarle cosas sobre el partido anterior.

-¿Te pareció difícil jugar contra una ex –titular?-

-Juegas muy bien, Ryoko-

Ryoko se alejo de ellos como pudo, y se acerco hacia donde estaba Ryoma , este sintio algo en el estomago, cuando la vio acercarse comenzó a sentirse raro, algo que nunca había sentido.

-Tu apellido es Echizen ¿cierto?-

-si-

-Tu eres de quien todos hablan en esta escuela y me gustaría enfrentarme a ti en un partido ¿Qué dices, aceptas?- mientras Ryoko se acercaba al rostro de Ryoma.

Ryoma se sonrojo muchísimo , pero en ese momento ,alguien abrió la puerta del salón muy rápido y muy fuerte, era Tomoka que entraba junto con Sakuno .

-¡Buenos días Ryoma-kun!-

Pero Tomota se dio cuenta de la forma en Ryoko se acercaba a Ryoma, y con una expresión de furia en su rostro, fue directo hacia donde ya hacian Ryoko y Ryoma.

-Tomoka..espera... no lo hagas- decía Sakuno tomando uno de los brazos de Tomota

-¡Nadie se acerca de esa forma a mi Ryoma!- soltándose de Sakuno

Colocándose en frente Ryoko, con las manos en la cintura.

-¡Quien crees que eres para acercártele así a Ryoma!-

-¿Acaso es tu novia?-

-No-

-¡tal vez no sea su novia, pero soy la presidenta del club de fans del príncipe Ryoma!-

-Entonces por que haces tanto escándalo, yo puedo hablar con el cuando yo quiera, ya que no es tu novio-

Tomoka se enfurecía mas y mas, pero a Ryoko no le gustaba nada la actitud de Tomota ambas se miraban de una forma muy desafiante, mientras Sakuno solo observaba desde atrás dandose cuenta de la actitud de Ryoma hacia Ryoko sintiendose asi un poco triste.

Horio decidió intervenir al ver que ambas estaban casi al limite.

-¿Por qué no pueden llevarse bien?-

-Ella se le acerca demasiado a Ryoma-

- Y ella no deja de acosar al pobre Ryoma-

Volviendo de nuevo a discutir, pero llego el profesor, y ambas se fueron a sentar en sus respectivos lugares ,no sin dejar de mirarse con furia.

Horio se acerco a Ryoma y le susurro al oído

-Valla que tienes admiradoras-

Ryoma se dio cuenta que estaba sintiendo algo muy raro dentro de el como si el tenis no fuera lo único en la vida, estaba sintiendo algo, algo por Ryoko.

Ryoma observaba a Ryoko y esta volteaba para saludarlo, haciendo que Ryoma se sonrojara ,también causando la ira de Tomoka y que Sakuno se diera cuenta de que si no hacia algo le robarían a su príncipe.

Mientras en los salones de noveno grado la capitana Nesumi pensaba en que esa chica Ryoko entrara con las Titulares podrian ganar las tan anheladas nacionales, pero estaba tan distraida que cuando el profesor le pidió que leyera una lección del libro esta no supo donde iva, causando la burla de sus compañeros y la ira del profesor, causando que la sacaran al pasillo.

-Tonto profesor solo se desquita conmigo-

En ese momento paso Tezuka que iva a su salon después de hacer un mandado a su profesor, Tezuka miro a Nesumi y Nesumi a Tezuka. Pero ambos bajaron la mirada y no dijeron ni una sola palabra.


	5. Chapter 5

**disculpen que sea un escrito corto pero he estado un poco ocupada**

**dejen sus comentarios , criticas o ideas **

**se los agradeceria**

**nn**

* * *

Pero antes de que Tezuka se alejara completamente de Nesumi, esta levanto la mirada y con todo su esfuerzo intento hablarle a Tezuka, pero recordando lo que había pasado , se entristecio y no dijo nada. 

Tezuka se dio cuenta de su reacción pero al igual que ella no hizo, ni dijo nada.

Cuando acabaron las clases Ryoko se quedo a hacer el aseo del salón así que iba un poco tarde después de un rato, salio de su salón para ir las canchas de tenis y cuando iba caminando , se topo con la capitana Nesumi que regresaba de haber sido regañada por su profesor.

-¡Ryoko!-

Ryoko se dio vuelta y fue directo con la capitana.

-Capitana...-

-Ryoko,¿Vamos juntas a las canchas?-

-si, pero ¿ no debería estar usted primero en las canchas?

-Lo que pasa es que , el profesor me regaño...otra vez-

Ryoko puso su mano sobre su boca y comenzó a reír, la capitana también rió y dándole un pequeño coscorrón a Ryoko.

-¡No te burles!- decia Nesumi en tono alegre

-Esta bien capitana- Ryoko decía mientras reía

Mientras todo esto ocurría, dos chicos iban corriendo, al parecer llevaban mucha prisa.

-Vayamos a las canchas de mujeres, esto va ser muy interesante- decía uno de ellos.

-Si, quisiera ver que dice la capitana-

-Ojala diga que si, seria muy bueno ver lo que sucede-

Nesumi se sintió algo confundida, asi que ella y Ryoko se fueron corriendo hacia las canchas cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta de que había muchos chicos observando, mas de lo normal.

-¿Por qué hay tantos chicos?- decía Nesumi

-Capitana, me alegro que hay llegado- Sayaka le decía ala capitana mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¿Qué sucede Sayaka?¿Porque hay tanta gente?- preguntaba Nesumi

-Lo que pasa es que la profesora Sumire vino hace un momento y me pidió que le dijera, que si usted estaba de acuerdo en tener un partido contra los titulares del equipo varonil la próxima semana.-

Nesumi se quedo congelada, no quería volver a hablar con Tezuka, estaba decidida a no aceptar el partido, a decir que no , pero se dio cuenta de que todas las titulares se encontraban muy emocionadas, y aunque se sentía un poco incomoda decidió aceptar .

-Sayaka, por favor dile a la profesora Sumire ,que acepto .- pero el rostro de Nesumi se veía triste.

-Capitana...¿Esta segura?-

-Claro que si- mientras ponía una sonrisa fingida

Sayaka fue enseguida a las canchas de los varones.

Nesumi fue a los vestidores a cambiarse, después de eso , aviso a todas las integrantes del club de tenis que los torneos de ranking se realizarían al día siguiente.

-¡Los torneos de ranking se realizaran mañana!, las que salgan ganadoras quedaran como titulares y podrán jugar contra el equipo varonil la semana que viene.-

Aunque todas se quedaron un poco sorprendidas por el cambio que se realizaría en los torneos de ranking, de inmediato se pusieron muy emocionadas y felices, pues tendrian la oportunidad de jugar un torneo contra uno de los equipos mas famosos de la region.

Nesumi después de dar ese aviso, se retiro con una expresión triste en su rostro, Ryoko la vio muy triste así que fue detrás de ella a ver que le sucedia.

En las canchas del equipo varonil , se encontraba Sayaka que buscaba a la profesora Sumire, como no la encontraba fue a preguntar a un chico algo bajito, con las cejas pobladas que iba con otros dos chicos que cargaban canastas con pelotas.

-Tu el de la camisa verde-

-¿Me hablas a mi?-Horio volteo pero sintio un escalofrió cuando vio a Sayaka pues se veia tenia un aspecto fantasmal.

-Sssseee...ennncuuntra por ahí- señalando a dentro de una cancha donde estaban los titulares

-Gracias- Sayaka se retiraba del lugar

Kachiro se acerco a Horio

-¿qué te sucede Horio?-

-Esa chica parecía un fantasma-

-Esa chica trae un uniforme de titular¿Por qué habrá venido para acá?-

-Parece que tendrán un partido con los titulares- Decia Horio

-Pero ni los titulares ni el capitán han mencionado algo-

Los tres chicos siguieron su camino.

Sayaka se dirigió hacia donde estaba la profesora.

Cuando entro a la cancha, los titulares se quedaron algo extrañados pues ¿qué tenia que estar haciendo una chica del equipo femenil en las canchas del equipo varonil?

-Profesora Sumire, la capitana Nesumi ha aceptado-

-Me alegro mucho, creo que a los chicos les agradar la idea-

La profesora se puso al centro de la cancha.

-La próxima semana tendremos un partido con el equipo femenil-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- decían los titulares


End file.
